Cyndicate
History The Cyndicate '''(also known as the Scorchport Mob'), is a Djinjagan-Chiman organized crime syndicate based in Scorchport, New Cavora, which was founded in the year 421. It is part of the Chiman Mafia originating in Ember's End, Scorchport. One of the many crime mobs of the Lower Order, the Cyndicate rose to power in the CHI Age under the control of its founder and first ruler Cynderklaw. The period was marked by bloody gang wars for control of the distribution of the illegal drug Eternus during the Great Substance Ban. The Cyndicate grew to fame through its sale of the drug mainly during the war of Frost and Flame, selling Eternus to the warring factions while the Cyndicate itself remained neutral. Since then, the Cyndicate has been involved in a wide range of criminal activities—including loansharking, gambling, prostitution, extortion, monarchical corruption, and murder. Cynderklaw was convicted of CHI laundering in the year 431, and the Cyndicate was next run by Lennox. He shared power with Leonidas from 443 until his death in 472; Leonidas became the sole power in the Cyndicate upon Lennox's death and was one of the longest-sitting rulers of all time upon his death in 491. After Leonidas's death in the Fallen Kingdom Era, Shadowgust wrested control of the Cyndicate becoming its de facto ruler and marking a new era for the Cyndicate. Great Eternus Period Between the years 423 and 428, the Cyndicate rose to become a great faction. During this period almost all of the Eternus supply was controlled by the Cyndicate and some of the numerous street gangs that payed them tribute. One of these gangs was the Yakuzanka, an Eternus running crew that smuggled the majority of the Cyndicate's Eternus, so much Eternus was smuggled that destroyed the entire city garyndea based on how many people were using Eternus. Shade Wars During the year 428 the Cyndicate declared open warfare on the mosquito tribe resulting in the Shade War. During this war, Wonderfang's Assassin Corps took 238 lives using their experimental Eternus Cannons. This war was ultimately won by the Cyndicate after a prolonged battle over New Cavora in which Shadowgust slew malta of the mosquito tribe resulting in the war being ended. Known members *Cynderklaw - Founder, first ruler *Lennox - De facto ruler after Cynderklaw's death *Leonidas - De facto ruler after Lennox's death *Wonderfang - Beastmaster *Shadowgust - Assassin and De facto ruler after Leonidas's death *Underfang - Toll booth attendant, younger sister of Wonderfang UmbreonzRule101's Adaptation The war between the Allies (FireClan, WaterClan, and TORRENT) and the Cyndicate started during the disappearance of Laval, Eris, and Cragger. The war lasted for nearly three years until Laval's return. Specifically, the war started when Laval and his friends used a Golden Chi orb and Fury Energy to save themselves from a collapsing mountain, but preserved them in a Time Crystal for three years (UmbreonzRule101's Fan Season ''Legends of Chima: The Four Clan Destiny, Legends of Chima: The Last Battle). Meanwhile, Cynderklaw came into power, terrorizing the Allies, causing the war to begin. After three intense years, the Cyndicate was defeated by the Allies, and the Cyndicate warriors that died were ressurected by the once-exiled Crooler to become her Phantoms (UmbreonzRule101's Fan Season'' The Legends of Chima: The Last Battle''). Category:Cyndicate